gwsnfandomcom-20200214-history
Puzzle Moon
"Puzzle Moon" (퍼즐문) is the debut single by GWSN. It is the title track of their first mini-album THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one which will be released on September 5, 2018. Lyrics Miya Seokyoung Seoryoung Anne Minju Soso Lena Hangul= 조긒해 하지 안흘게 천천히 널 드러내줘 수천 개의 네외게서 누늘 뫁 테, 누늘 뫁 테 Woo woo woo 몉 버니고 계섴 되는 Simulation oh 내 샌깤과 마찔 안하 한수믈 쉬어 기를 일허버린 듵한 기부닐ㅋ카? 비츨 일허버린 듵한 늨키밀카? Make it moon Make it moon I wanna full moon 앤/All Make it moon 미/All Make it moon 다다를 수 이쓸 겉 가타 오묘한 Puzzle Moon (I wanna full moon) 다시 나를 비춰주네 (oh 비춰주네) 이제 나는 알 것 같아 (알 것만 같아) 모든 물음표가 느낌표로 되네 Woo Wah Ah One, two, three 몇 번 이고 웃어봤지만 거울 속 내 모습이 너무 어색해 (Oh) 알 수 없는 나다움을 찾아야해 알 수 없는 그 다음을 가야만 해 언제쯤이면 언제쯤이면 내가 완전한 날 볼 수 있을까 나를 잃어버릴 듯한 기분이야 너를 잃어버릴 듯한 느낌이야 Make It Moon Make It Moon I wanna full moon Make It Moon Make It Moon 다다를 수 있을 것 같아 오묘한 Puzzle Moon (I wanna full moon) 다시 나를 비춰주네 (Oh 비춰주네) 이제 나는 알 것 같아 (알 것만 같아) 모든 물음표가 느낌표로 되네 Woo Wah Ah 어둠이 밀려온다 해도 보이지 않는데도 날 찾을 수 있다는 걸 알아 모두 모인 달의 조각 마지막 아닌 시작 이제는 눈을 뜰거야 Ah 조급해 하지 않을게 천천히 널 드러내줘 수천 개의 너에게서 눈을 못 떼 눈을 못 떼- Puzzle Moon 완벽한 그림 같아 눈 감기 아깝잖아 마지막 조각은 달콤하게도 딱 맞아버려 Yeah I like it! 눈 깜빡 깜빡여도 나 깜짝 깜짝 안 해 이게 마법 같아도 꿈만 같아도 이젠 나의 앞에 있어 널 채워 줄게 Woo 같아 오묘한 Puzzle Moon (어둠에 밀려 버려도) 다시 나를 비춰주네 Woo (다시 나를 비춰주네) 이젠 나는 알 것 같아 (Yeah- Yeah- Woo~) 모든 물음표가 느낌표로 되네 Woo Wah Ah |-| Romanization= jogeuphae haji anheulge cheoncheonhi neol deureonaejwo sucheon gaeui neoegeseo nuneul mot tte, nuneul mot tte Woo woo woo myeot beongi gyeseok doeneun Simulation oh nae saenggakgwa majjil anha hasumeul swieo gireul ilheobeorin deuthan gibunilkka? bicheul ilheobeorin deuthan neukkimilkka? Make it moon Make it moon I wanna full moon Anne/All Make it moon Miya/All Make it moon dadareul su isseul geot gata omyohan Puzzle Moon (I wanna full moon) dashi nareul bichweojune (oh bichweojune) ije naneun al geot gata (al geotman gata) modeun mureumpyoga neukkimpyoro doene Woo Wah Ah One, two, three myeot beon igo useobwatjiman geol sok nae moseubi neomu eosaekhae (Oh) al su eomneun nadameul chajayahae al su eomneun geu daeumeul gayaman hae eonjejjeumimyeon eonjejjeumimyeon naega wanjeonan nal bol su isseulkka nareul ireobeoril deuthan gibuniya neoreul ireobeoril deuthan neukkimiya Make it moon Make it moon I wanna full moon Make it moon Make it moon dadareul su isseul geot gata omyohan Puzzle moon (I wanna full moon) dashi nareul bichweojune (Oh bichweojune) ije naneun al geot gata (al geotman gata) modeun mureumpyoga neukkimpyoro doene Woo Wah Ah eodumi millyeoonda haedo boiji anneundedo nal chajeul su ittaneun geol ara modu moin dare jogak majimak anin shijak ijeneun nuneun tteulgeoya Ah jogeuphae haji anheulge cheoncheoni neol dureonaejweo sucheon gaeye noegeseo nuneul mot tte nuneul mot tte Puzzle moon wanbyeokhan geurim gata nun gamgi akkapjana majimak jogageun dalkomhaegdo ttak majabeoryeo Yeah I like it! nun kkamppak kkamppagyeodo na kkamjjak kkamjjak an hae ije mabeob gatado kkumman gatado ijen naye ape isseo neol chaeweo julge Woo gata omyohan Puzzle Moon (eodume millyeo beoryeodo) dashi nareul bichweojune Woo (dashi nareul bichweojune) ijen naneun al geot gata (Yeah Yeah Woo) modeun mureumpyoga neukkimpyoro doene Woo Wah Ah |-| Translation= Do not worry Slowly reveal yourself Between thousands of others I can't take my eyes off you Woo woo woo This Simulation keeps repeating oh It doesn't match my ideas, sigh Is this how it feels to be lost? Is this how it feels to lose the light? Make it moon Make it moon I wanna full moon Make it moon Make it moon I think it can all be different, this deep Puzzle Moon (I wanna full moon) It's shining on me again (Oh shining on me) Now I think I know (I think I know) All the question marks become exclamation marks Woo Wah Ah One, two, three I tried smiling a few times But my reflection in the mirror looks so awkward (Oh) I must find the unknown me I must go to the unknown next step When, when Can I see myself completed? Feels like I've lost myself Feels like I've lost you Make it moon Make it moon I wanna full moon Make it moon Make it moon I think it can all be different, this deep Puzzle Moon (I wanna full moon) It's shining on me again (Oh shining on me) Now I think I know (I think I know) All the question marks become exclamation marks Woo Wah Ah Even if darkness washes over me Even if I can't see I know I can find myself Each piece of the moon has gathered This isn't the end, it's the beginning Now I will open my eyes Do not worry Slowly reveal yourself Between thousands of others I can't take my eyes off, I can't take my eyes off Puzzle moon It's a perfect picture Too pretty to close my eyes The last piece sweetly fits perfectly Yeah, I like it! My eyes can blink I'm not surprised This may seem like magic, like a dream But now it's in front of me I'll fill you up Woo Like a deep Puzzle moon (Even if darkness washes over me) It shines on me again Woo (It shines on me again) Now I think I know (Yeah, yeah, woo~) All the question marks become exclamation marks Woo Wah Ah Trivia TBA Video Gallery Gallery Category:Discography Category:GWSN Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one